


Neverland（Wesker/Leon）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 人造糖因为不想W叔死（成那样），所以妄想了一个HE的结局。Leon会去浣熊镇找爷爷度假的设定来自生二官方小说，作者S.D.Perry以及生日随便设定的





	Neverland（Wesker/Leon）

Leon进门时他抬了一下头，在年轻特工弯腰靠近他时亲了亲对方的嘴唇，然后目光又回到了笔记本的屏幕上，这是他所能容忍的在工作中最大限度的打扰，Leon也知道，所以悄然地走开。他接着看完最后一封邮件，在脑中做好备忘后，站起来舒展了一下身体，刚好看到浴室的门打开，暗金色的小脑袋探了出来，“帮帮我，Albert？”

他马上走了进去，看到洗完澡裹着浴袍的Leon坐在浴缸边上，旁边放着急救箱，一次性手术用具在平常用来放香薰蜡烛的大理石台上摊开来摆得整整齐齐，似乎就等他了。

“在哪里？”他问道，Leon伸出牛奶般肤色但结实的左臂，指了指前臂外侧的某个位置，那里已经用酒精消过毒，还提前扎好了止血带。他半跪下来，拿起手术刀打开密封包装，然后划开了Leon看起来完好无损的皮肤。Leon发出了压抑的急促抽气声，血顺着他的手滴在下方垫好了厚纸巾的垃圾桶里，但还是用略微颤抖的右手扒开伤口，用棉球吸走伤口上的血，帮忙清理手术视野。Albert很快找到了那块小小的弹片，用镊子小心地夹出来看了看，然后闭上了Leon的伤口。年轻的特工在他包扎时终于松了口气，露出了浅浅的微笑，伸出舌尖舔走了他额角上不知何时渗出的薄汗。

“你手法看起来好专业。”Leon轻笑着说，脸颊凑过来磨蹭他的，颈间白茶的淡香马上充斥了他的鼻间。他伸手制止了年轻人撒娇般的动作，示意先把“现场”清理一下。Leon乖乖地照做了，让浴室很快恢复了原状，然后伸长了手臂就勾住了他的肩膀。“对不起……”

“嗯？”他半抱半拖地把Leon带出浴室，然后多少有点纵容地让年轻人把他推坐在床上。

“今天的袭击……我应该把警备范围再扩大一些的。”Leon说道，灰蓝色的眼睛在望向他时显得特别明亮和璀璨，然后他感到了Leon嘴唇柔软的触感，双手伸进了深蓝色的浴袍，抚摸里面光滑柔韧的身体。“这种事还是要从根源上解决。”他在亲吻间隙中回答。和国防顾问的秘密会面安排了很久，也许就是太久了，所以才会泄密，。暂时还无法确认背景的武装人员袭击了他，但是有Leon在，对方并没有造成什么威胁，也没有一个人漏网。

“我本想在情报部等久一点，有头绪了再回来，但是……”Leon喘息着说，在他的抚摸下扭动起来。他抱起年轻人修长的身体翻过身按在了柔软的床垫里，解开了浴袍的腰带。

但是Leon也受伤了，虽然弹片扎进手臂并不是大不了的伤，但是加上Leon的自愈能力就很麻烦。伤口很快愈合并包裹住了弹片，表面上什么也看不出来，但是很痛，还会肿，Leon不能让别人知道，更不能去医院处理，只能赶快回来自己解决。

“但是我想你。”Leon抱紧了他，整个身体都在感觉到他的重量时透露出了愉悦的释然，长腿马上缠上了他的腰。Albert让他用细长的手指解开自己的衬衣，接着是皮带，好让两具光裸的身体渐渐能不留缝隙地紧紧贴合。

Leon用了很长时间才去掉每次看到他在家里时那一脸难以置信的做梦般的幸福，让他真切地体会到无论这世上有多少人被他吸引，只有这个小笨蛋爱的全然是他本人，也让他确定这次确实做出了正确的决定。反正这个乱七八糟的世界不会好了，倒是干什么都一样。他们维持了七年的地下情，因为聚少离多，所以连七年之痒也和一般人来得不同。当他在Harvardville的Tricell实验基地里，踢开一个BOW，看着倒在血泊里的年轻特工时，终于明白了一直以来的焦躁到底是怎么回事。

“怎么了？”他问道，看着Leon喝掉他带来的甜的要死的果汁。但年轻人就算这样脸色也越来越苍白了。

“都怪你，讨厌的T病毒。”Leon有气无力地埋怨，但是他没有听出语气里有任何责怪他的成分。

“七年了，你也该中招了。”他说着半跪在了Leon身边，拿出刚刚得手的病毒。Leon的目光马上锁在了上面，然后露出了虚弱的笑容。“不会又是肾上腺素吧……”

“你猜。”那句话勾起了他们共同的回忆。那本来是一次很惨烈的相识，但是经过岁月的洗刷，他们反倒都觉得从某种意义上来说还挺甜蜜的，只不过两个人能回忆起的细节总有些细微的出入。Leon一口咬定Albert当时不但摸了他的头，还亲了他的额头，他觉得没有，因为当时急性精神错乱的Leon看起来就像个小疯子，他才不会亲一个小疯子。当然争吵到最后他就真的亲了一下Leon的额头，反而被Leon不好意思地推出去老远。

Leon闭上眼睛，信任地让他把病毒注射进了体内。他终于找到了Sherry，但是他并不觉得这是向Leon提起的合适时机。Albert抱着年轻人瘫软的身体靠在墙上，在病毒发生作用时搂紧了胡乱挣扎的肢体，然后看着Leon睁大了灰蓝色的眼睛，低头望向了左半身从肋骨一直延伸到大腿的巨大撕裂伤——那里的皮肤完整如初。他看着Leon疑惑又担心的神情，突然就做了那个决定。

一开始加入Umbrella时他自认为是个年轻的天才，直到看到William的进展，在伯克利大学最年轻的博士面前他觉得要不自己还是全面发展一下综合素质算了。

“我到Arkley时是1978年。”

“那时我才一岁……差不多？”

“不过袭击Marcus是在1988年。”

“我十一岁了？”

“91年我转到了情报部，别闹，我知道你14岁。”

“……那年爷爷去世了，然后我就再没去过浣熊镇了。”

他打住了回忆，摸摸Leon的头，然后有个记忆的碎片突然电光火石般袭击了他。“你爷爷在浣熊镇？”

“是的！爷爷在浣熊镇退休的，每年暑假我都去找浣熊镇度假，我们去打猎……”

“说起来你爷爷有没有在Arkley山自己踩到过陷阱？”

Leon瞪大了眼睛望着他。“你怎么知道？”

两个人对视了一会儿，彼此都浮现了恍然大悟的神情。“你是那个帮我联络救援人员的……的……”

“……长腿叔叔。”他想起了还是小孩子的Leon哭着向他连滚带爬地跑过来的模样……具体来说是脏兮兮的小脸上两道被眼泪刷出的沟。

“你太好了。”Leon叹了口气，抱住了他。

“别恶心我。”

他决定不当研究员后做了很多别的工作，无论哪种他都能轻松胜任，尤其是作为S.T.A.R.S队长的那两年他简直不能再厉害了，当然结局是另一回事儿。他对病毒的研究仍然在意，因为他相信可以凭此改变这个世界，可在Umbrella垮掉之后他有了一种预感，群龙无首的状况之下，无论什么烂人大概都能染指这项研究，如果他不做点什么，病毒被滥用甚至大范围泄露的状况只会恶化得厉害。

不管是T病毒还是G病毒还是什么，其实在他心里还是有点神圣的，不管其他人懂不懂，总之他不想看到它们无意义地泛滥得满世界都是。正好Leon有着和Adam的这层关系，他就干脆弃暗投萌……弃暗投明好了，情况不对了再撤，反正这么多年他就是这么黑黑白白地过来的。

Leon则对此完全不敢相信，直到他坐在副总统Adam的面前，表示自己和白宫合作的条件之一就是政府必须公开浣熊镇事件的真相。他听到Leon无法抑制地微微抽了口气，看到Adam看了Leon一眼之后露出的意味深长又带着赞许的微笑。回到酒店里Leon扑上来紧紧抱住他，一边亲他一边感动得止不住掉眼泪，激动得连话都说不完整。

“你……你都没告诉我你……”

“第一次见面总要给岳父一点好感。”他难得调侃了一句，知道他们的事情Leon并没有向Adam隐瞒，也无法隐瞒。他在看到Adam时就知道这个和自己年纪相仿的大人物几乎和自己一样爱着浣熊镇的小幸存者，当然了，他爱得比较邪恶。

他进入Leon的身体，让Leon发出第一声带着鼻音的甜蜜呻吟时，也听到桌上传来了特工的PDA的消息提示音。Leon眨了眨眼睛好从情欲中清醒一点，然后为难地皱起了眉。“想……想看……”

“如果是紧急事件他们会给你打电话的。”他脸上不为所动，倒是挺了挺腰，看到年轻人之前满脸的意乱情迷已经完全被急切和好奇取代，顿时感到了微妙的不快。

“万一……”

“不许看。”他说着俯身亲吻起Leon来。Leon很快就发不出任何抗议，手臂也缠上了他的颈项。

自从和政府合作之后，表面身份是特勤组成员的Leon也顺理成章地成了他的监督者和保护者。“你的仇人好多啊！”Leon和他一起边看从NSA获得的资料边感慨。

“棱镜计划真邪恶。”他却评价道，真是比他的所有计划加起来都邪恶，就连他也是在和政府合作之后才从Leon口中听说了这回事。

“哪有？”特工坦然地说，“这样才能防患于未然。”

Albert玩味地看着Leon，却什么也没有说，他喜欢小特工这种天真的执拗和对信仰的纯粹，一个当警察第一天就敢为别人挡子弹的年轻人，在显露出这样的观念时真是有种无辜的邪恶。如果说这世界上必须有人来纠正Leon，人全死光了也轮不到他。

“还好你弃暗投明了。”

“嗯？”他挑起眉。Leon顺势滚到他怀里，勾住了他的肩膀。“这样你就有全美国最好的特工保护你了。”

“真的？在哪呢？”他捏捏Leon的脸，多少有点惊讶于自己会做出这么溺爱的小动作，但小特工在展现出莫名强大的自信时真是让人挺想捏一把的。Leon笑了起来，吻住他的嘴唇。接吻狂，他心想，尝到了特工齿间残留的白兰地的味道。酒的味道会让Leon显得成熟一些，他不知道是自己的错觉，还是介意自己比Leon大17岁的事实。当他第一次看到Leon本人时其实有点惊讶，因为Leon看起来比年龄小太多了。后来他问Leon去酒吧要酒精饮料的时候是不是还得出示身份证，Leon没有正面回答，只是不自觉地不高兴地微微撅起了嘴唇。

最喜欢拿这个开Leon玩笑的是Chris，他们为数不多的几次见面里，Chris老是一看到他就语气夸张地说哇你又长大了，还一有机会就恶作剧地把他的酒换成牛奶。Leon也喜欢Chris，喜欢一个有点烦人的大哥的那种喜欢，但是那好短暂。当Redfield兄妹从南极基地回来之后，他和Albert的关系差一点就无法延续。就算他们再小心地不干涉对方，有些事情仍然无法回避。他当时几乎忘记了自己的处境，竟然想要抱怨和斥责Albert，但在看到Albert身上Alexia造成的灼伤时，反而荒谬地意识到了自己对这个邪恶男人的爱。Albert也会受伤，甚至死亡，想到这一点时他就觉得心里太疼了，结果什么都没能说出来。

高潮到来时Leon紧紧地抱住Albert，将火烫的液体射在了彼此的胸腹之上。Albert在他体内的抽送延长了这种甜蜜的痛苦，让他的身体持续地颤栗。他总是比Albert来得快，他坚持认为这是因为自己比较年轻，但Albert的说法是他过于敏感。他姑且相信Albert，因为他也无从比较，因为他就有过这一个男人。不过Albert的经验也没有他想象的丰富，这个男人如此挑剔。他曾经有一次犯傻，问过一个像忐忑又斤斤计较的小女朋友才会问的问题，结果Albert回答得意外地爽快。

“当然有，和William。”

Leon当时就觉得自己要不要尖叫一下来发泄复杂的情绪，但他只是深深地吸了一口气，问道，“不会是因为我有点像William……”

“不可能，你又没读过大学。”

Leon被噎得过了好几天才想出能勉强回敬的话，在有机会说出来几乎已经是一个月之后了。“你读过又怎样，你敢去参加校友会吗？”

Albert错愕了一下，然后笑了起来。Albert笑得不多，Leon其实有点庆幸这一点，因为太好听了，听得他从耳朵一直酥麻到尾椎骨，又沿着大腿一直麻到脚趾头。他好想知道自己身上是否有同样的魔力，也让Albert这么在乎他。

Albert抱紧Leon，在年轻特工耳边发出低沉的呻吟，然后抖动着胯部射在了这火烫而温柔的身体里。他伏在Leon身上休息了片刻，也是为了感受Leon细长的手指轻轻抚摸他背上的抓痕和指甲印，然后才支起身体，抽出一叠纸巾小心地边退边擦拭。Leon配合地分开双腿让他清理，眼睛里却都是亮闪闪的期待。

“去吧。”他拍拍特工的屁股，看着Leon马上四肢并用地爬走扑向桌上的PDA。年轻人四肢修长，柔韧的腰在爬行时还不自觉地塌了下去，让他感到了尚未完全熄灭的火焰又要重燃。消息来过好几条，Leon急切地点开，先略微皱起了眉，然后渐渐舒展，最后笑出了声。他扬起了眉，让Leon带着PDA又爬回来依偎在他的肩上。

“好消息，通过审讯和情报分析之后我们确定了袭击者的身份和背景。”Leon说。

“坏消息？”他问道，不过真有坏消息的话Leon不至于笑得像偷喝了牛奶的猫。

“我也不知道这算不算坏消息，只不过是你的代称又多了一个。”Leon又忍不住笑了起来，把PDA举到了他的面前。

他的名字其实很少出现在各路人马的邮件和通讯里，大部分都是代称。但在NSA强大的情报收集和分析能力之下，那并不难破解。他稳住Leon的手，看到了上面用下划线标出的那个词。

Sugar daddy

难怪Leon笑得爬不起来。

“一定是因为你。”他也忍不住了，“我确实给了你不少糖份。”

这么多年来他从来都只给Leon买各种甜食，除了那个低血糖症他实在印象深刻之外，食物吃完就没有了，不会有任何多余的麻烦。

“何况那真的不是指的Adam？”这句话倒让Leon严肃了起来，他几乎忘记了Leon不太喜欢这种玩笑。因为浣熊镇事件的保密，Leon的同事们只知道他从一个小警察一跃而升到特勤组，还和大人物过往甚密，甚至在头儿们安排他的工作时也只是做做表面文章，更不知道他的“休假”期间都去干了什么。围绕Leon的流言并不好听，直到Leon从西班牙救回了Graham总统的女儿，他们才真正相信了Leon确实有能力。

他们沉默了一会儿，Leon靠在他的肩上，叹了口气。“那些人什么时候才会罢手？”

“累了吗？”

“当然不是！”Leon伏在他的胸口上望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛那么明亮和璀璨。“我代表白宫承诺保证你的安全，你永远都不用为此担心，我以星条旗起誓。”

“是你本来就这么爱国，还是你生日的关系？”

Leon露出了他喜欢的笑容，让他想起当初刚刚开始喜欢他的小特工惊喜地感叹，“你居然记得我的生日！”

7月4号，想忘记才不容易吧，和他自己11.2的倒霉生日一样。他的手无意识地抚摸Leon光滑的背脊，拂过漂亮的腰线，迟疑了一下要不要继续往下。

“累了吗？”

“我说了——”Leon正要义正言辞地重复，就看到了他薄薄的嘴唇勾起的邪恶笑容。

“累就去洗澡，不累就再来一次。”

他看着Leon愣了一下，然后似乎纠结地思考了一会儿，最终脸颊泛红地亲了上来。


End file.
